Un Teevah !
by wyoming-jones
Summary: Titre étrange... résumé bizarre... ah ! L'auteur est un Jones, ça s'explique !


_Le petit Teevah, qui sent la noisetteuh, me rappelle enfin, ce grand jour de fêteuh, où MarieCeline, fêtait ses seize ans oyez oyez, acclamez-là jeunes gens !_

_Seize gros bisous pour toi petite Soeur. Et n'oublie pas : TEEVAH ! (je sens que je ne vais pas faire long feu moi !)_

_J'espère que tu n'auras pas des envies de meurtres en constatant que... tu verras bien ! Gros bisous et Joyeux anniversaire ma petite soeurette !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Les choses auraient pu se passer autrement. Les choses auraient dû se passer autrement. Mais, quand on travaillait pour l'agent Gibbs, la vie était rarement facile, et la chance faisait, hélas, cruellement défaut. Cela n'avait jamais été écrit dans le contrat d'embauche, Vance ne faisait aucune précision à ce sujet et le DRH se passait bien de signaler l'entourloupe, trop content d'avoir quelqu'un à jeter dans les griffes du terrible Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il avait été enchanté de lui glisser cet imbécile d'italien dans les jambes, exalté d'ajouter au duo cette frigide de Caitlin Todd, hystérique quand il avait vu débarquer le geek de Norfolk et au septième ciel lorsqu'à la mort de la Reine des glaces, le Directeur Shepard lui avait offert une mante religieuse sur pattes. Il avait tout de suite vu ce qu'il fallait voir : un couple !<p>

Il avait imaginé tout un tas de choses : du Tibbs, du Tate, du Kibbs, du McNozzo, du McKitty, du Gimmy, du McAbby, du Gabby, du Kabby, du Tabby... et puis, il avait vu cette femme, dans son bureau. Longs cheveux bruns ondulés. Peau mate et teint hâlé. Regard brûlant... S'il avait été plus jeune, s'il avait été agent de terrain, et si elle et lui ne ressentaient pas un profond mépris l'un pour l'autre... peut-être qu'alors, il aurait tenté sa chance. Et cela se serait conclus en de torrides baisers dans le bureau du chef d' équipe... ou à la photocopieuse. Oh oui, la photocopieuse... Ca, c'était bien ! Un étrange sourire dans lequel se mêlaient perversité et cruauté, vice et voyeurisme s'étira lentement sur ses traits, à mesure que ce profilait dans son esprit la scène de ce que cette liaison extra-conjugale aurait pu lui offrir.

Mais, ces plans n'étaient pas pour lui. Les rares fois où il trompait Julie, son épouse, il le faisait en connaisseur, discrètement, avec un homme. Dick, du service de la compta'. Mark, de l'équipe de nettoyage. Francesco, le pompier au fessier mondialement reconnu sur ChatRoulette. Des hommes. Toujours des hommes. Pas qu'il fut homosexuel. Mais il aimait ces expériences particulièrement excitante que Julie lui refusait. Et puis, il n'avait jamais su se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Il aimait l'action, et pas les magazines que certains cachent dans le tiroir de leur bureau.

Voilà, en partie, pourquoi il avait décidé de tout miser sur le Tiva. Parce que, quelque part, il sentait que la Mante Religieuse, cramponnée à son étoile de David, ne s'intéresserait pas aux autres membres de l'équipe. Parce qu'elle mépriserait l'italien. Et parce que l'Italien avait toutes les chances du monde de mater son derrière dès qu'elle dépasserait son bureau.

Enfant, il avait rêvé d'avoir une poupée. Adulte, ses collègues étaient devenus ses pions. Et ceux qui désobéissaient payaient cher l'affront fait à leur maître.

Les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer ainsi. Tout était la faute de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Il regarda les deux agents enchaînés au lit. Il n'était pas coupable. Il n'avait pas créé la règle numéro douze. Que Gibbs aille au Diable. Ses agents allaient enfreindre cette règle. Ou le payer de leur vie.

TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH

La caméra était allumée. Le cordon d'alimentation : relié à l'ordinateur. L'ordinateur, connecté à Internet. Le moteur d'accès internet actualisait en permanence le site qui allait faire le succès de son pairing, de sa création : ChatRoulette.

Il fit jouer entre ses doigts le barillet de son six-coups : un vieux pistolet ayant appartenu à son père. Il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait. Ils allaient faire une confession publique. Et détruire plus d'une décennie de contrôle. Leroy Jethro Gibbs allait perdre son jouet. Tony DiFnuzzo allait enfin être débarrassé de son maître, libéré de ce poids qui l'empêchait de profiter comme il le voulait de sa vie. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter l'influence néfaste du chef d'équipe. Fini le Tibbs. Plus de « tunnel du bonheur ». Place aux crayons pressés sur les lèvres. Aux nuits d'ivresse à Paris devant une bonne bouteille de Bordeaux. Aux missions non plus sous couvertures... mais sous _les _couvertures. Fini les citations de cinéma. La vie sur grand écran n'avait pas le goût extatique de la réalité. Julie ne l'avait jamais compris. Manque de romantisme. Manque de lucidité. Femme placide parmi les désillusionnés. Que Dieu lui pardonne s'il osait le faire.

Lui, il ressentait l'appel de l'émotion, les vibrations de ses deux mannequins, parfaitement assorties. L'un comme l'autre brûlait de s'exprimer, de se libérer de cette pudeur superflue. Il était temps de rendre à ses deux êtres ce dont ils avaient besoin.

TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH

-Mmhm... Mmhm... ? Mmhm !

L'italien tenta de rouler sur lui-même pour trouver de l'air. Il avait la bouche recouverte d'une épaisse couche d'adhésif de mécanicien. Tirant sur ses liens, il tenta vainement de se libérer, sans grand succès. Que fait-il donc là ?

Il se souvenait avoir passé la soirée au bureau, à... à clôturer un dossier en compagnie de … de Ziva. Et puis Jerry était arrivé. Il leur avait offert un café. Tony se souvenait avoir trouvé ce café infect, par ailleurs. Franchement, qui sucrait le café avec des carambars ? A part Danny Fannighan, il ne voyait pas vraiment. Oh, il y avait bien Matthew Jones, mais lui se contentait d'agrémenter son thé de la sorte. Caféine et caramel faisaient rarement bon ménage. Surtout sur les papilles gustatives expérimentées d'un DiNozzo. Il grimaça au souvenir du goût infâme de l'abject breuvage, ce qui l'amena à pousser un petit couinement blessé quand l'adhésif se rappela à sa mémoire. Il détestait se faire kidnapper. Il détestait se faire assommer. Et surtout, il détestait qu'on le fasse taire.

Il se tortilla encore un moment, tentant de se libérer, mais sans succès. Abattu, il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller en grognant. Pourquoi la chance était-elle toujours du côté des méchants ?

Il ferma les yeux, ignorant la présence endormie à ses côtés pour sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH

Pourquoi Diable le ciel était-il violet ? Il pleuvait des portes, et Ziva ne comprenait vraiment rien à cette situation plus qu'exhustéranpe. Il semblait que le sable fut vert, les arbres fushia à pois bleus et que Tony fut uniquement vêtu d'un complet tuxedo en vrai faux poils de Vance. Ciel, cette journée s'annonçait étrange. Le « ding » caractéristique de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, et les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant un Open Space en chocolat chaud. Tiens, Tony portait désormais un costume marron, un haut de forme et une... canne ? Pourquoi portait-il donc un canard ? Et pourqui le canard le regardait-il avait ces yeux-là ? Avait-il une liaison avec ce canard ? Ah, les cannes, toutes les mêmes ! Toujours à dandiner leurs plumes devant le colvert d'une autre ! Serrant les dents, Ziva s'empara d'une tablette de chocolat qu'elle fourra dans le croupion de l'animal (nous ne préciserons pas QUEL animal, pensons aux jeunes lecteurs) et fila sans un bruit, le son de ses pas recouverts par celui de la fanfare que dirigeait Timothy McGee depuis qu'il était devenu bleu. Oui, bleu, et pas Bleu. Si vous connaissez Tony personnellement, vous comprendrez. Vous ne le connaissez pas personnellement ? C'est pas ma faute si vous avez pas d'amis! Non, je ne suis pas méchant ! Reposez-moi, je dois finir cet OS ! Lâchez-moi vous dis-je, vous froissez mon costume en soie péruvienne immigrée du Bengladesh ! RUSTRES !

Vous voyez à quoi j'en suis réduis ? Et on s'étonne que je ne publie pas souvent... Tt-tt... Tu vois MarieCeline, c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que L'OS BENI ne sorte pas un 21 Octobre. Ils seraient capables de m'assassiner avant que je ne le poste, les vils ! Bref... J'époussette mon costume, je repose mon haut de forme de narrateur sur ma tête, je récupère mon micro et... c'est reparti ! Donc, Ziva narratrice... Et un monde tout droit sorti de la tête de psychopathe de Roal Dahl... okay, c'est bon, je sais où j'en étais ! (comment ça j'aurai pu relire le paragraphe précédent ? EH-OH, c'est qui qui écrit ? Ne répondez pas « C'est Kiki ! » sinon, je vous fais manger le caleçon sale de Vance!)

C'est là que Tony sursauta :

-Ziva ?

Et c'est là que le coupe-papier traversa la carotide de madame DiNozzo-Canard. (Quand Père découpait le canard... oui, je sors...ou pas, faut que je finisse!) Ziva comprit alors qu'il y avait un problème : sans doute était-elle en train de rêver, ou alors l'éclairage était très mauvais et la canne était en réalité E.J./Paula/Jeanne/Choka/une fan girl de Tony... Comme l'éclairage était mauvais, il était difficile de savoir. Elle haussa les épaules et décida que, si Tony ne pouvait pas lui appartenir... elle prendrait Palmer ! Et elle quitta la pièce, bien décidée à récupérer le gremlin.

TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH

L'Agent Ziva David se réveilla en sursaut pour découvrir qu'elle était ligotée, attachée à un lit et que Tony était là, lui aussi.

-DiNozzo ! DiNozzo réveille-toi !

-Mmhm !

-Oh... Il t'a fait taire...

Leur ravisseur devait avoir plus d'estime pour elle que pour Tony.

-Mmhmm ?

-Jerry. C'est Jerry qui nous a capturé, espèce d'idiot !

-Mhhmm ?

-Le DRNRH !

-Mmhm, mhmm, mmhm.

-Roh ! Tu m'énerves ! C'est la même chose !

-Mhhmm...

Elle le fusilla du regard. De son côté, Jerry était aux anges, devant son ordinateur. Restait à espérer que Ziva accepte de faire avancer les choses...

Il appuya sur un bouton et les menottes de Ziva s'ouvrirent, lui permettant de s'asseoir et de...s'asseoir. Mais pourquoi ne détachait-elle pas DiFnuzzo ? C'était complètement idiot ! Comment comptait-elle l'embrasser si elle ne le détachait pas ?

-Tony, désolée de te laisser là mais... mais j'ai un rendez-vous.

-Mmhm ?

-Etre emprisonnée ici m'a fait réaliser que... que je voulais une autre vie que celle-ci. Que je voulais vivre d'amour, d'autopsie et d'eau fraîche. En bref, je vais aller épouser Jimmy. Passe du bon temps avec Jerry. Je dirai à Gibbs de passer te prendre ce soir, quand tu seras assez cassé pour que ton abonnement à l'hôpital puisse servir. Tes points fidélités se sont tellement accumulés que, si tu ne les utilisent pas avant la fin du mois, tu vas perdre cinq opérations et trois mois en chambre « privilège ». Je me sentirai coupable si c'était le cas...

Et elle le laissa là, sous le regard affolé de Jerry et celui, catastrophé, de Tony.

La soirée allait être looooooooooongue.

TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH – TEEVAH

Cette fois, ce fut Tony qui se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était allongé par terre, sur le linoléum du bureau de la DHR, Sophie. Elle prenait sa retraite et allait être remplacée par un certain Jerry Trudeau, ex-criminel de Philadelphie. Et bien entendu, il avait fallu que Gibbs l'envoie installer le nouveau DHR dans son bureau. Et bien entendu, il avait fallu (ô destin cruel!) qu'il glisse sur la photo de ce psychopathe en compagnie de Ziva, en maillot, à la place. Dans sa chute, sa tête avait heurtée le bureau. Et il s'était évanoui.

Revenant à lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune fille qui sortait d'un carton de déménagement. Interloqué, il la fixa un moment avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui :

-TONYYYYYYYYYYY !

Pourquoi fallait-il donc que MarieCeline le rejoigne toujours, le 21 octobre. Il avait quitté Peoria, Philadelphie, puis Baltimore, espérant lui échapper. Mais il semblerait que même Gibbs ne puisse rien faire contre le destin. Le 21 Octobre était le Jour de MarieCeline. Alors, il se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à entonner, avec Jerry, un « Joy-eux Aaaanni-ver-saire ! » criant d'enthousiasme. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas, c'était comment les patients du Bâtiment III avaient pu faire pour s'infiltrer dans le Navy Yard, car c'était bien eux qui reprenaient en cœur la chanson, pour leur amie.

Quand cette dernière daigna le relâcher, Ziva l'attira près d'elle. Lot de consolation ? Sans doute. Car, si ce n'était pas son anniversaire, et si la journée était belle et bien étrange, le baiser qu'elle lui donna, lui, fut des plus réels.

-Le Tiva vaincra Tony, le Tiva vaincra.

Il acquiesça en souriant, ignorant le « boom » de la tête de MarieCeline heurtant le sol, en proie à un malaise de Tivaïsme suraïgu.

ZE ENDEUH !

* * *

><p><em>Comme tu le vois... ça fait peur ! Mais ton Teevah de 11 pages... passe à 21 ! (et tu as le droit de me punir comme bon te semble)<em>


End file.
